


It's been a while

by LukeImagine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeImagine/pseuds/LukeImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You haven't seen your ex Luke in over 3 months and well...you'll have to read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been a while

Luke Hemmings #Imagine

A lot can change in 3 months, people, lifestyles, friendships, relationships. Things happen that you never would've predicted. 3 months ago you were in love, or so you thought, with a goofy, 6ft tall, blonde Australian, Luke. You knew each other inside out and you were so happy. Though, when he went on tour, the distance and lack of seeing each other caused arguments and put way too much stress on your relationship and everything came to an end. Neither of you really wanted it I happen but you both felt it would be best. 3 months on and you haven't seen him at all. It's pretty late and you're just nipping to the shops for something you forgot earlier but when you get to the checkout queue you lock eyes with him. Every single emotion floods back. He looks so different as he sits on a bench with some of his old school mates. His once floppy blonde hair is styled into a quiff and he's a lot more toned than he used to be. You quickly change checkouts but as your putting your shopping into a bag you can still feel his eyes on you. Your heart is begging your head to turn around and you quickly walk out of the store. "Y/N!" He shouts, his footsteps getting closer. Shit his voice is deep. "Y/N please" he quickly runs infront of you and blocks your path. Your breathe catches in your throat and your eyes look to the floor. "Babe" he lifts your chin making you look into his eyes.  
"No." You choke out. "No you're not going to hurt me again. No."   
"Please just hear me out." He pleads "here I'll take your shopping, come to the park". You sigh handing him the shopping showing him you agree to it. 

The whole walk to the park is silent and you settle down on he bench, looking straight ahead into the empty park. "You look beautiful". He sighs when you don't respond. "Right okay. I know it was difficult when I was on tour and at the time what we did seemed like the right thing to do, but let me tell you that there isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret it. I miss your smile, your laugh, your jokes, your cuddles...your kisses" you know he means everything he says and you feel exactly the same. You turn to him and look him straight in the eyes. "How do I know you won't hurt me again?".   
"You mean everything to me and I'll do everything I can to work through this if you give me another chance". You crack a smile "I love you". He lets out the breathe he was holding. "I love you too...would it be okay if I uh, if its too soon then it's fine but I-"   
"are you trying to ask if you can kiss me?"you laugh, he's still the same old dork.  
"I, uh, yeah" he blushes.  
"Come here you goof" you connect your lips in a soft kiss, smiling against each others lips in relief.


End file.
